nina_martinfandomcom-20200213-history
Nina Martin Wiki
Welcome to the Nina Martin Wiki This is a wiki all about Nina Martin from House of Anubis! She was the main character from Seasons 1-2. This wiki is for all Nina lovers. You can help us by editing and getting more users to join. 'The Chosen One '''is the only one who could assemble the Cup of Ankh. When the cup was broken into seven pieces, Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born during a certain month, on a certain day, and a certain time, which all fall on the same number (example: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe who was born during the first month on the first day during the first hour). It was originally believed that it was Joy but in the finale it was revealed that Joy was born on the right day, but at the wrong hour (the 19th hour - which is also known as '''7 '''pm.). The '''true Chosen One '''is Nina. It is shown that the Chosen One might have powers relating to seeing ghosts and spirits. The Chosen One also has an opposite who is called the Osirian (Eddie). The Chosen is also probably very loyal and of pure heart as both Sarah and Nina would do anything for their friends and Nina could enter the Egyptian afterlife while Rufus could not. The Chosen One and Osirian can't be together because 'bad things can happen'. Nina, was not discovered to be the Chosen One until the end of Season 1. She was the Chosen One because she was born on the true seventh hour, 7am, not 7pm, on the seventh day of the seventh month. With the help of the Sibuna gang and Sarah, Nina successfully assembled the Cup of Ankh. The Chosen One is protected by his/her Osirion, who also hears voices like the chosen one. In Nina's case, her Osirion is Eddie.Sarah and Nina are related in some way because they are the Chosen One and the Chosen One is someone from the Amneris' bloodline. Because the Osirion refers to Osiris, it can be assumed the Chosen One could be a nod towards Isis, goddess of magic but this is unlikely because The Chosen One is actually in the bloodline of Amneris, the high priestess. So it is assumed the Chosen One has another protector, someone that represents Isis. About Nina '''The Chosen One '''is the only one who could assemble the Cup of Ankh. When the cup was broken into seven pieces, Anubis made an agreement with Amneris that once every 25 years, on a special date, at a special time, a member of Amneris' bloodline would be able to reform the Cup of Ankh. This person would be born during a certain month, on a certain day, and a certain time, which all fall on the same number (example: Sarah Frobisher-Smythe who was born during the first month on the first day during the first hour). It was originally believed that it was Joy but in the finale it was revealed that Joy was born on the right day, but at the wrong hour (the 19th hour - which is also known as '''7'pm.). The '''true Chosen One '''is Nina. It is shown that the Chosen One might have powers relating to seeing ghosts and spirits. The Chosen One also has an opposite who is called the Osirian (Eddie). The Chosen is also probably very loyal and of pure heart as both Sarah and Nina would do anything for their friends and Nina could enter the Egyptian afterlife while Rufus could not. The Chosen One and Osirian can't be together because 'bad things can happen'. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse